Encuentro
by Golden Goddesses
Summary: É dia de festa no Inferno. Afrodite e uma musa celebram seus dias especiais. Presente de aniversário pra Caliope Amphora e de quebra, pro Afrodite também. Fic by Celly M e Lili Psique


**Fic: **Presente de Aniversário para Calíope Amphora e de quebra pro Afrodite

**Ambientação: **bar Inferno, da fic de mesmo nome

**Autoras: **Celly M. e Lili Psique

* * *

Naquela semana de março, o Inferno havia se dado ao luxo de passar todos os dias de seu funcionamento fechado. Era aniversário de um dos funcionários mais queridos, além namorado do proprietário, e somente aquilo já era motivo para uma comemoração especial.

Afrodite havia sido levado para uma viagem por Diana, para a Espanha, por conta de Julian e Kanon, enquanto a festa, aparentemente surpresa, estava sendo organizada. A mulher, depois do casamento com Saga havia ficado muito mais flexível e deixava o bar ao comando de Carlo, sem nenhum receio de que ele pudesse mandar o lugar pelos ares ou entupi-lo de garotas de péssima reputação. Afrodite havia mudado aquilo no italiano.

Era quinta feira e os últimos acertos eram feitos na ornamentação do bar. Miro havia recebido um telefonema mais cedo de Diana, informando que ela e Afrodite chegariam no horário marcado e passariam no bar para tomar um drinque e para o sueco matar as saudades de Carlo, que estaria trabalhando. Mal sabia ele o que o aguardava.

Naquele final de tarde, Shura entrava no bar carregando algumas caixas de vinho que ele havia comprado para a ocasião. Lembrou que havia discutido amigavelmente com Kamus sobre bebidas francesas e espanholas e prometera ao francês levar alguns de seus melhores vinhos para a comemoração. Na verdade, a discussão havia sido meses antes e agora ele não estava muito certo se deveria aparecer ali.

Não quando a ex-noiva, por quem admitia que ainda estava apaixonado, trabalhava no local.

Shina havia sido para Shura, naqueles sete meses que ficaram juntos, a mulher de sua vida. Ela o completava por ser explosiva e nada recatada, enquanto ele era quente entre quatro paredes. O relacionamento dos dois havia ficado mais intenso, ao ponto de oficializarem o que tinham e prepararem um casamento. Na verdade, o espanhol estava mais empolgado com o romance do que a italiana de sangue quente, o que ficou provado três meses depois do noivado ter saído, quando ele flagrou a garota com outro rapaz, bem mais jovem que ambos, aos beijos no beco lateral do bar.

Depois daquilo, aconteceu o que acontece com a maioria dos relacionamentos: um afastamento natural. Shura ficou algumas semanas sem aparecer no bar e deixou de sair com os amigos. Foi preciso que uma verdadeira tropa comandada por Aldebaran adentrasse seu apartamento, para que aos poucos ele fosse voltando a ser o amigo de sempre, freqüentando os mesmos lugares, sem se importar com o fato de que Shina e ele iriam se cruzar, especialmente porque tinham muitos amigos em comum.

E ele escolhera a festa surpresa de Afrodite para aparecer no Inferno pela primeira vez depois da separação da italiana.

Afrodite chegou lindo, como sempre, apesar do cansaço que a viagem provocara. Distraído, até imaginou que poderia receber uma surpresa de Carlo mais tarde. Diana havia lhe dado um presente pela manhã, quando ainda estavam na Espanha. Mas não passou por sua cabeça que o Inferno estaria comemorando seu aniversário.

Diana passou primeiro pela porta, cumprimentando Aldebaran com um sorrisinho de cumplicidade. Logo que Dite entrou, viu que as luzes do bar estavam apagadas. Após um leve momento de confusão, sorriu. A surpresa ficou óbvia.

Logo as luzes se acenderam, e todos estavam ali, gritando, cantando parabéns, assoviando... Claro que Di caiu no choro, feliz, pensando em sua vida.

Não podia ser mais feliz. Isso era impossível. Claro, passara por muita coisa, e provavelmente ainda passaria, mas aquele momento era único e transbordava todo o seu contentamento. Tinha o melhor emprego que ele poderia querer. Amava Carlo demais, e o tinha ao seu lado. E não poderia ter melhores amigos que os que estavam ali.

Miro estava segurando o bolo, onde estava escrito 'Feliz Aniversário, Dite!', e Kamus estava ao seu lado, segurando uma garrafa de Moet Chandon. Mú, Shaka, Kanon, Julian, Hyoga, Shun, June, Ikki, Aioria, Marin, Shina, Shura, Saga e Diana estavam ao lado, atrás, na frente, fazendo bagunça, enquanto a música de parabéns ainda ecoava no bar.

Quando a cantoria acabou, e Di continuava a derramar as lágrimas, Carlo chegou na frente do namorado e o abraçou, matando as saudades, e desejando felicidades. Os dois se aproximaram dos outros amigos, e Carlo demorou um bocado para conseguir realmente beijar o outro, pois todos queriam cumprimentar Di e entregar presentes e mais presentes.

Por causa de todo aquele movimento, poucos perceberam a tímida mulher que entrou pela porta do bar, nitidamente deslocada. Ela passou os olhos pelos presentes, procurando a sua amiga, mas não obteve muito sucesso, já que Diana havia ido rapidinho ao escritório para deixar sua bolsa. Quando ela começou a procurar o celular na bolsa, pra ligar para a amiga, sentiu que alguém se aproximava.

– Posso lhe ajudar, _señorita_?

Ela levantou os olhos, e sentiu-se sem jeito ao ver o maravilhoso rapaz, mas precisava ter a certeza de que estava no lugar certo.

– Por acaso aqui é o bar Inferno?

– _Sí_. Procura _alguien_? – Perguntou Shura.

– Diana. Ela está aqui?

– _Si_. Ela só foi guardar _su_ bolsa. – Shura hesitou alguns instantes. Queria ser educado com a belíssima moça, mas estava curiosíssimo para saber seu nome. - _Como te llamas_?

Ela ficou quieta alguns instantes. Se fosse italiano, ela entenderia. Porém, não era tão boa assim em espanhol. Mas logo notou o teor óbvio do questionamento.

– Caliope. – Sentiu seu rosto começar a ficar vermelho.

Perfeito, o espanhol pensou. Combinava com ela.

– Musa da poesia épica, filha de Zeus e Memória. Acertei?

– Sim, acertou. Nossa, conhece mitologia grega?

– _Un poco_.

Caliope sorriu lindamente, o deixando maravilhado, e quando Shura ia convida-la para sentar-se, Diana interrompeu ambos.

– Caliope! Não acredito, você veio mesmo! – Disse, abraçando-a com força.

– Claro, Di! Eu não disse que vinha? – Caliope retrucou, mais contida.

– Shura, obrigada por recebe-la. Licença, vou apresenta-la aos outros.

Logo Diana arrastava a 'musa' para longe de um inconsolável espanhol, que ficou admirando-a.

Aliás, estava encantado.. Os longos cachos castanhos caiam pelos ombros e costas, emoldurando o rosto alvo dela. A frente única bordo deixava a pele clara das costas à mostra, um convite para um carinho. A calça preta era social, e, apesar de não ser nem um pouco ousada e justa como as meninas do inferno costumavam usar, delineava as pernas, deixando a imaginação de Shura em polvorosa.

Ele sorria descaradamente, e nem notou quando Aioria sentou-se ao seu lado, com uma garrafa de vinho em uma das mãos. Ele falava, mas o espanhol parecia estar longe em pensamento.

Até que Aioria finalmente cansou de falar sozinho e passou a seguir o olhar de Shura, notando pela primeira vez a bonita garota que conversava animada, porém tímida, com Diana. Ele sorriu abertamente, feliz por aquela ser a primeira vez que o espanhol mostrava interesse em uma garota desde que ele terminara com Shina.

– Tô gostando de ver, espanhol! Vai fundo, ela é uma gata.

– Uma musa, Aioria. – Ele respondeu, ainda olhando para Calíope.

– Ih, a coisa tá feia mesmo... – Aioria respondeu sorrindo, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo e saindo de perto.

Calíope estava sendo apresentada por Diana a Kamus, que pegou sua mão delicadamente e beijou-a, fazendo com que a garota corasse e Miro virasse os olhos, conhecendo bem aquele jeito sedutor e irresistível do namorado. Rapidamente eles engataram uma conversa, e a dona do bar deixou-os por alguns segundos sentados à mesa, enquanto ia até a mesa onde Afrodite e Carlo conversavam animadamente.

– _Mademoiselle_ Calíope, – Kamus começou naquele francês impecável, arrepiando a garota. – Conhece Diana há muito tempo?

– Estudamos juntas há muito tempo atrás, ainda éramos crianças, mas sempre mantínhamos contato. Terminei a faculdade há alguns meses e resolvi visita-la. Não imaginava que esse bar era tão animado. – Ela respondeu, olhando à sua volta.

Os olhos cruzaram e fixaram-se como um ímã nos olhos escuros de Shura, que a observava atentamente. Ela viu-se presa a eles, fazendo com que a voz de Kamus passasse a soar bem distante, mesmo com eles tão perto um do outro.

Miro, que também participava da conversa, mas estava mais atento ao que acontecia à volta deles. Logo percebeu a interação à distância entre os dois e sorriu, o Cupido dentro dele falando mais alto novamente.

– Calíope, querida. Vai nos desculpar por um minuto, mas eu preciso conversar uma coisinha com Kamus... – Miro começou, já puxando o francês pelo braço.

– Mas... – Kamus protestou, mas um beijo de Miro em seu pescoço o calou.

Saíram de perto da garota, que estava apoiada no balcão, ainda trocando olhares com Shura. Kamus logo parou, não muito longe dali, e estava pronto para começar a discutir com Miro quando este apenas lhe mostrou a garota. Ela não parecia ter notado que eles a haviam deixado.

– Mas...

E Miro apontou para o outro lado do bar, onde um Shura, com aparência decidida, começava a atravessar o espaço que o separava de Calíope, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

– Agora eu entendi... – Kamus disse, voltando-se para Miro com um sorriso. – Estou pensando seriamente em te chamar de Cupido de agora em diante, Miro.

– Mas eu não fiz nada... – O grego defendeu-se, jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros.

– Mesmo assim. Eu sei que você tem a intenção... – Kamus finalizou, puxando-o para mais perto de si, perdendo-se nos lábios do namorado.

Calíope buscou as mãos, que pousavam majestosamente em cima de suas pernas, assim que notou o homem atraente que caminhava em sua direção. Ele era diferente; os olhos escuros levemente puxados, os cabelos rebeldes, a camisa social preta, com alguns botões abertos e com mangas displicentemente dobradas mostrando os braços fortes, a calça jeans bem escura... Aquele homem era um presente divino, ela constatou. E ele caminhava em sua direção.

E ela quase entrou em pânico.

– _Señorita_... Posso? – O espanhol apontou a cadeira que Kamus deixara vaga, e Caliope apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Ainda estava estarrecida demais com aquele homem para fazer qualquer movimento brusco.

Não demorou nada e Kamus apareceu, educado, apenas para entregar duas taças a Shura, e abrir a garrafa de vinho que o espanhol colocara sobre a mesa. Caliope sentia-se completamente corada, sem graça. Era impressão sua... ou formara-se um complô para juntar os dois, e ela mal percebera?

Bom... e quem disse que ela ligava?

– Você é mesmo da Espanha? – Perguntou, curiosa com o sotaque espanhol. Afinal, ele podia ser latino.

– _Si_. A _señorita_ é grega?

– Não. – Riu – Apenas tenho uma mãe fanática por mitologia.

– _Estudiaste_ o que?

– Jornalismo. E você?

Logo a conversa tornou-se animada – o vinho ajudou um bocado, visto que Caliope costumava ser muito tímida. O Inferno continuava a comemorar o aniversário de Afrodite, e Carlo ainda estava se derretendo em cima do namorado.

Todos os presentes notaram o clima entre os dois pombinhos, e uma enciumada e possessiva Shina pensou seriamente em ir até l�, e arrancar aquela 'lambisgóia' de perto do 'seu' Shura. Mas sabia que essa raiva toda não tinha razão de ser, já que fora dela a culpa de seu relacionamento não ter dado certo. Desistiu de dar uma de louca e pegou outra dose de tequila. Afinal, os amigos que Aioria tinha trazido não eram de se jogar fora...

O clima chegou ao seu ápice quando Diana correu e colocou uma música um pouco lenta. Rapidamente, os casais juntaram-se na pista de dança, uns mais afoitos que os outros. Afrodite estava no meio da pista, já sem a jaqueta preta e usando apenas uma regata branca, chamando o namorado com os dedinhos. Carlo apenas riu, mas foi correndo, não conseguia se controlar ao lado do sueco. Era impossível. Kamus e Miro já estavam abraçados, apesar de o francês retrucar dizendo que aquele não era seu tipo preferido de música.

Diana subiu no balcão, com o megafone em uma das mãos, sob os olhos atentos de Saga. Calíope também a olhava, espantada. Não imaginava que faziam aquilo ali. Era um bar muito mais surpreendente do que as pessoas lhe contaram ao pedir informações.

– Ô cambada! Essa noite é pra dançar! Afrodite, solta o homem e dança, deixa o beijo pra depois! Solo e cunhadinho, venham pra c�, seus tratantes! E Shura, essa música é pra você, agora vai ter que agüentar isso até o final. Ninguém mandou abandonar os amigos!

– _Mon amour_, você realmente não deve deixar essas meninas com esse megafone... – Miro comentou, arrancando um sorriso de Kamus.

Shura virou os olhos, sorrindo lentamente. Os primeiros acordes tocaram e ele sabia que música era aquela, sempre que a tocavam, lhe diziam que ele era lembrado. Olhou para o lado e Calíope se balançava sutilmente. Ele alargou o sorriso, uma idéia passando por sua cabeça.

– Me concede esta dança? – Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Calíope olhou novamente para o belo rosto de Shura. Ficara intrigada com o que Diana havia lhe dito, mas resolveu esconder suas dúvidas em um cantinho afastado de sua mente e somente pensar no belo homem que lhe convidava para aquela dança. Olhou no relógio de relance, era quase meia noite e acabou por aceitar a mão que lhe era oferecida com um sorriso maroto, arrepiando-se assim que tocou-a.

– Tem hora pra ir embora? – Ele perguntou, já no meio da pista de dança, enlaçando-a pela cintura, os olhos escuros mostrando umas pintinhas esverdeadas que só àquela proximidade ela podia reparar.

– Não... a Cinderela aqui não vai virar abóbora a meia noite, fique tranqüilo, é só uma coisa sem importância. – Calíope respondeu, sorrindo, mais por nervoso do que por outra coisa.

– Sorte minha, Cinderela. – Ele respondeu aos ouvidos dela, a voz rouca de Mana os embalando.

Caliope não disse mais nada, apenas deixou-se ser conduzida. Há quanto tempo não se sentia tão bem nos braços de alguém? Sorriu discretamente ao lembrar-se de que, teoricamente, Shura era um desconhecido. Mesmo sendo amigo de Diana, há quantos anos não falava com a amiga?

Espantou os pensamentos, e apoiou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do espanhol, que suspirou baixinho ao sentir a respiração dela tão próxima. Logo bailavam ao ritmo calmo, e Shura cantava a música que ele sabia de cor no ouvido dela.

A 'musa' se derreteu ao ouvir a voz rouca, mas algo a estava incomodando. Antes que ela perdesse a razão, preferiu acabar com sua dúvida.

– Shura... – Ela se afastou um pouco, mas continuou dançando. – Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro que _sí_! – Ele respondeu, sorrindo. Caliope quase mudou de idéia.

– Por que Diana disse aquilo sobre você ter abandonado os amigos?

– Ai, _cariña_... É uma longa história.

– E você se importaria... ? – Corou no mesmo momento da pergunta.

– Não. – Ele pensou alguns instantes, e continuou. – Sabe... Engraçado. Há algumas horas atrás eu lhe diria que preferia não tocar no assunto. Mas agora... Ele tornou-se algo tão sem importância.

Ela colocou novamente seu rosto no ombro de Shura, completamente envergonhada. Como podia ser tão cara de pau?

– Desculpe se fui intrometida, é que...

– Não precisa se desculpar. É simples. Eu fui noivo de uma das meninas que trabalham aqui no bar, a Shina. Fomos muito felizes. Mas ela me traiu depois do noivado, e eu fiquei muito abatido. E esta é a primeira vez que venho aqui desde o rompimento.

Olhou mais uma vez nos belos olhos do espanhol.

– Eu... Eu não sabia!

– Claro que não. E não precisa ficar tão sem jeito. – Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela. – Apesar de que você consegue ser ainda mais linda assim, corada...

Se possível, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e tentou esconder-se novamente no ombro de Shura, mas este não deixou. Segurou seu rosto com uma delicada firmeza e fitou-a longamente. Os olhos logo voaram dos dela para seus lábios, afinados, e ele teve uma súbita vontade de beija-los. Mas não podia, não iria mostrar-se um aproveitador, mesmo que estivesse interessado nela, mesmo que estivesse sendo quase impossível resistir aos gestos simples e elegantes dela.

Calíope percebeu a batalha interna que Shura estava enfrentando, especialmente por perceber que o clima que se instaurara merecia um desfecho bem melhor do que aquela atmosfera pesada. Pensou em beija-lo, aproveitar aquela situação, mas logo lembrou-se da ex-noiva, que provavelmente deveria estar ali, espreitando-os.

Mas Shura era tentador. E ela não fazia uma loucura há tempos.

Só que tinha a ex-noiva. E Diana, o que a amiga iria pensar dela?

Shura e sua pele morena, a voz grossa e sedutora. Shura, um espanhol de sangue quente, ou pelo menos era assim que ele parecia ser.

Pro inferno. E ela sorriu mentalmente diante daquele pensamento.

Encurtou a distância deles e beijou-o, um simples e rápido toque de lábios, que pareceu incendiar o espanhol. Rapidamente ela sentiu-se ser abraçada com mais vigor, as mãos dele descendo por suas costas nuas, parando no decote de trás da frente única que usava. Ele era realmente quente, ela finalmente constatou.

– Palmas! Mais um casal pro Inferno! – Diana gritou, ainda em cima do balcão. Todos os casais que estavam no salão pararam para olha-los.

Eles se separaram imediatamente, e, curiosamente, Shura estava tão corado quanto Calíope. Os dois se olharam e sorriram, cúmplices.

– _Bienvenue_ à Inferno... – Kamus disse para Calíope, quando passava por ela, rodopiando Miro. Ela sorriu.

– _Merci_, monsieur. – Respondeu, em francês perfeito.

– Finalmente largou da baranga chatinha hein? _Questa signora è molto bella_. – Carlo disse, observando Calíope corar mais uma vez.

Afrodite deu um sonoro tapa no ombro do namorado e arrastou-o de perto deles, não sem antes aproximar-se da garota e cochichar alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu e assentiu, piscando ligeiramente para o sueco.

– O que ele te disse? – Shura perguntou, aproximando-se dela, raspando nos lábios dela com os seus.

– Pra eu não deixar você escapar.

– Interessante. – Ele sorriu.

O alarme do relógio interrompeu o beijo que estava por vir e Calíope mordeu os lábios. Shura percebeu o gesto e passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

– O que foi, linda?

– Nada. Esquece.

– É a segunda vez na noite que você faz isso.

– Eu sei. – Ela corou.

– E...

– É que, bem... é oficialmente meu aniversário hoje. E tudo está tão bom que eu tenho receio de que o dia em si não vá ser tão bom. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir embora.

Shura sorriu, conduzindo-a para fora da pista de dança. Quando estavam próximos da saída, ele parou-a.

– Não vou prometer que vai ser melhor que o dia que passou, mas posso assegurar que vou fazer o possível pra ele ser memorável. Vamos!

– Mas pra onde? – Ela parou no meio do caminho, ainda dentro do bar.

– Comemorar seu aniversário. Só nós dois.

Calíope sorriu. Aquilo era loucura? Sim. Poderia arrepender-se dali a pouco? Com certeza? Estava disposta a fazer aquilo tudo? Absolutamente. Algo lhe dizia que Shura valia a pena.

Seguiu sorridente com o espanhol, sem nenhum destino à vista. Mas tinha a ligeira noção de que aquele seria um aniversário inesquecível.

* * *

_**Celly: **amiga, o presentinho finalmente pronto. Usamos a sua idéia com o maior carinho, espero que tenha ficado do jeito que você imaginou. Desculpa a úlcera que você deve ter contraído de tanta ansiedade...lol. Bom, tudo o que eu tinha pra te desejar, eu coloquei naquele email e você sabe que é verdade. Vai aqui, apenas um singelo FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Te adoro de montão!_

_**Lili: **Ufs, saiu! Tati, vc sabe que eu te adoro muitão, e que te desejo um super aniversário. Tudo de bom, muita alegria, e muita inspiração. Você uma amiga amiga nova, com gosto de amizade antiga. Que todas nós continuemos juntos por muito tempo. Espero que você goste do seu encontro com o espanhol caliente.. rs Muitos beijos!_


End file.
